


The Pure and the Tainted

by PhoenixDragon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Speculation/Introspection, Dark, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horror, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There had been a few times when he had come close to the Master's version of renegade. But never like this. It seemed his Ganger didn't have those bothersome hang-ups - but then, he didn't have to be the Doctor, now did he?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pure and the Tainted

His duplicate leaned over him and engaged the gravity controls, effectively locking him to the floor. It was disconcerting to see his devil-may-care ‘who-me-I'm-harmless’ grin aimed at him - especially when it seemed the devil _did_ care and wasn't so very harmless after all.

"Always trying to act so aloof, above it all, 'ey?" His Doppel smiled. "You can see into their dreams – but I know _yours_. And seeing as how I've always rather been fond of me…"

He paused and dropped to one knee beside the Doctor, delicate hand caressing down his hip, over his thigh, then between his legs, brushing roughly across his balls.

"I know what you like, Doctor. I also know that I'm going to enjoy watching you come apart in front of your friends before I step into those overly large shoes. Maybe, if you're lucky, when I get done fucking you raw, I'll toss you in a black hole. Like you did with the Master. Maybe even the same one." He hummed to himself a little, grinning wider when the Doctor gasped out an involuntary sound of protest.

"I know in particular what Amy would like to see done to you, but then – you already know, don't you? Nice and _humiliating_ , too. Too bad I can't actually get Rory's participation, though considering what he fantasizes about with your arse, I guess we wouldn't want him stepping in. Or would we? Kinda had to get a cold sonic shower after one or two of his dreams, didn't we?"

The Doctor shivered, but stayed quiet. There had been a few times when he had come close to the Master's version of renegade. But never like _this_. It seemed his Ganger didn't have those bothersome hang-ups - but then, he didn't have to be the Doctor, now did he?

"Oh, now **Amy**. Such _delicious_ ideas! Love the one where you fuck her, then have Rory lick your cum out of her cunt...though truly the one I like most, I have to admit, is one where Rory debases you across a jump seat. Rory shares that fantasy by the way. They've even fucked across a jump seat with that idea in mind. Of course, they didn't exactly share with one another; but with humans, how long do you think it will take before they forget you are their so called ‘friend’ and want a piece for themselves? _Especially_ when they hear the fantasy you have about Rory fucking you against the front doors. Always liked that personal daydream of yours. I love it even more that you behave so prim and proper around your friends. Of course, this is truly a case of 'he doth protest too much' yeah?"

The Ganger slid his trousers down and pretended to not notice how the Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and shivered, afraid, turned on and humiliated already. His Doppel looked at Amy and Rory locked against a corridor wall, looking on with the same mix of fear and shame in their eyes. He'd have to make them watch and after hours of this, maybe he'd set them loose.

Just to see what they'd do.

"I'm going to try to get half my hand in your tight arse, then I'm going to make you beg for my cock. And I know how to do it - me being you being me - that's the no-brainer bit. How long you'll hold out is where the fun comes in. Make it easy on yourself. Don't want to have to fist-fuck you to get results."

 

*** * * * ***

 

The Doctor made a wrung out, croaking gasp, each jolt from the Ganger's cock inside him hitting a pleasure point – though he felt so raw and abraded he thought he might well bleed out right there. The smell of sex and fear made him dizzy, pheromones from himself and the humans a heady concoction that let him know just how much this was turning them on (whether they wished it to or not).

From what the Ganger was telling him though (and from the vague snatches of dreams he could remember) he was giving them their fondest wishes on a platter.

"I should go take care of Amy's orgasm," his Ganger said casually. "She's ready to blow. And I know Rory would appreciate a hand with his little…problem over there."

The Doctor groaned as the Ganger shimmied his hips, gliding out slowly for the benefit of his (former?) friends. He could almost feel the sting from Rory's sharp inhale (knowing what this must look like), knowing that Rory was seeing himself in the Ganger's place. How long before he actually _was_ there? How long would he last before the Ganger killed him and drove Amy and Rory insane?

 

*** * * * ***

 

Amy trembled as the Ganger approached, his eyes heavy-lidded and sated, his mouth so red-red-red – smile crooked as he glanced her over, eyes lasering dismissal even as his focus sharpened.

"Amelia," the doppel purred, voice soaked with sex and darkness. "AmyAmy _Amy_ – "

He made a shushing sound at Rory who choked to silence, protests stopped before they could really start, leaning over Amy in that loose companionable way the Doctor had and ( _oh my god_ ) he _smelled_ like him. He smelled like him, overlaid with sex - and it was doubly heavy, that smell, because he had just _raped her best friend_. The _real_ one. And she had known, she had known even _then_ that this one was wrong; he was _wrong_ and –

"Shhh, Amy," the Ganger crooned, lifting a lock over her hair away from her shoulder, lips hovering near her ear, almost touching and she had _dreamed_ of that – but not like this: not with her Doctor ( _her Raggedy Man_ ) shivering and swallowing back sobs of pain and humiliation –

_To spare Them, her and Rory, why did he do things like that?!_

sexy and vulnerable and damaged and exhausted across his console room floor, hands bound tight to the railing, not looking at them.

" _Ammmyyyyy_ – he's beautiful, isn't he?" the Ganger murmured, one finger stroking her upper arm and why did that arm tingle? Why did her body say this was okay, when it was _eons away_ from okay. "So lovely and _open_ and...you wish to comfort him, cover him with your body and –"

/ _Sliding down onto his thick cock, purrs of delight in her ear as he cups her breast in one cool hand, that gorgeous dick pushing slow and deep as he rocked within her, wicked delight with her skirt around her hips, bowtie unraveled in her fist –_ /

" _Stop_ ," she whimpered. "Please, that's not...that's not -"

"Oh, Amy - _I've seen your dreams_ ," the Not-Doctor crooned, sweet and silky and she couldn't stop _shaking_ –

"His fingers in your slickness, his mouth on your breast....I've _seen_ ," he rasped –

_And god that was the voice she could hear in her dreams and –_

his fingers were gliding up, up her inner thigh and she was _wanting_ him to touch her, even as she hoped he never would – her Doctor ( _her Doctor_ ) looking at her in watery hope, eyes promising that it was okay, that her secrets being exposed were _okay_ ; that it was alright for him to be abused like that, then further humiliated as she came –

"Come for me, Amelia," the Ganger whispered, smelling of _him_ and sex – loose-hipped and rumpled and his fingers were pressed to her knickers, right over the nub of her clit and (god help her) she lost herself in those eyes so like _his_ , that voice honeyed ecstasy and promise – bearing down and shimmying her hips as he hummed delight into her ear. "So _beautiful_. So wet and warm. Come for me…imagine me between your legs, spreading you wide, licking the sweetness from your cunt..."

Amy groaned in shame and excitement, weeping as warmth filled her belly (too much, too much), pleasure-pain tingling down her thighs as she shook her head in horror – the faker's words in the shell of her ear, her Raggedy Man smiling understanding and forgiveness and horrified pain –

_For her, for what was happening to her –_

and it wasn't right.

 _It wasn't_ right _..._

 

**TBC?**

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Warnings:** Non-Con, Dub-Con, Language, Explicit Sexual Situations/Themes, Horror, Angst, Dark!Fic, Tentative Character Speculation/Introspection  
>  **A/N:** Here I was, wondering if I could do Evil!Doctor - even said as much to (long-suffering) hubby - then I remembered: **I have**. Mmmm, yes. So just a few hundred words of Wicked!Eleven (well...his _Ganger_ , anyway), written originally for my dearest Bianca (for her titillation and wicked-pleasure) last November. And though it is sloppy and rough (just how some of us like it), hopefully it will be good enough for you to get at least a small jolt of enjoyment out of it. Dunno if this will ever go anywhere, but it was definitely fun to contemplate. *Wicked Grin* Heed the warnings, loves. As always, mostly unbeta'd and written in one go, so please forgive any mistakes and/or blatant vagueness. I apologize for any repetition, misspellings, sentence fails, grammatical oh-noes and general horridness. Unbeta'd fic is overly-thinky/blithery and unbeta'd.  
>  **Disclaimer(s): _I do not own the scrumptious Doctor or his lovely companions. That honor goes to the BBC and (for now) the fantastic S. Moffat. The only thing that belongs to me is this fiction - and I am making no profit. Only playing about!_**


End file.
